The Beginning of The End
by Butt3RcUp18
Summary: What happens when Gabi and Troy graduate and go there seperate ways. Then there just happens to be a reunion, what will happen when Troy and Gabi see each other again. What will change and what won't
1. Seperate Ways

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical!**

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

_It all started in High School._

"Hey Gabs you ready?" asked Troy

"Troy we have to clean out our lockers first." Gabriella said

Troy was cleaning everything out of his locker quickly, so he could spend time with Gabriella. He had finished cleaning and went running to her locker.

"Hey Gabs I just finished cleaning. So you need some help?" asked Troy

"Troy I need to talk to you." Gabriella said with a serious look on her face.

"Sure anything. What's with the serious face?" said Troy very confused.

"Well you know how I'm going to Harvard and you're going to who knows where. Well, um…. I'm sorry but we can't be together. I can't do the whole long distance thing." she told him very sadly.

"Oh… I understand. But hey Harvard that's a very nice school to go to." Troy said

Out of nowhere Ryan came up behind Troy and said,

"Did I hear that someone over here is going to Harvard?"

"Oh hey Ryan. Yes I am." Gabriella said.

"Take care of Gabs for me okay Ryan." Troy said before leaving them.

"Alright, see ya Troy." Ryan said before going back to Gabriella.

"So Gabi you're going to Harvard? I hear it's going to be a really nice school." Ryan said

"Yes, I'm really sad Troy's not going to be there but hey some of us just have to move on." Gabriella said

"Yeah, and I don't think Troy understands that." Ryan said

"Well, here comes my mom see ya in Harvard!" she yelled before running into her car.

Behind Ryan came a evil high pitched voice, "So did the plan work out." Sharpay said with an evil smile, "yes, I know that she's going to Harvard now. We'll get dad to call up his old Harvard friend and get me into Harvard. Then we'll look up her schedule and make it the same as mine." Ryan said.

"Good now I'll have Troy all to myself." Sharpay said now smirking.

"Yes but now what's the next phase in the plan." Ryan said

"Well, you have to get her to fall in love with you. Now go!" Sharpay yelled at him. Watching Troy walk out of school sadly.

"Don't worry Troy you'll get a new girlfriend very soon." Sharpay said to herself.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

_**- 10 years later - **__(I really have no idea how old they'll be so I'll make it up.)_

Troy was checking his mail and he only got one pink envelope from the Evan's family. It had said,

_Dear former student of East High,_

_You are cordially invited to the Evan's high school reunion. We would love it if you would come. It will be on, Saturday March 15 at 1:30 and will end whenever we want it to at the Evan's country Club._

_Love,_

_ The Evan's Family_

Troy was shocked that after all these years they finally decide to have a reunion. Then he thought of Gabriella and if she would be there. He now decided to go, it was only a day away. Today was Thursday, these days were going by so fast. He thought that if he got to see Gabi's face that time would just stop. The bell had just rang, he went to go get it.

"Hey man what's up? Did you get that reunion thing? I think it's stupid, I wouldn't even want to see Sharpay." Chad said

"What's up, I don't think it's stupid. I actually want to go." Troy said

"Oh I get you man, you want to go see Gabs?"

"No I don't."

"Yes you do, that's your lying face Troy."

"Fine then, maybe I do."

"Told ya"

"Shut up! Get out of my house."

"Only, if you win." Chad said throwing a basketball at Troy and running to the basketball hoop in the backyard.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

**-Day of the reunion-**

Troy was getting ready, it was a pool party. He was wearing his swim shorts and a T-shirt. He was thinking of Gabriella the whole drive to the reunion. He once almost crashed at the thought of her smile. He was now there, he was nervous for some reason. Then he heard the voice he hated the most after all these years.

"TRRROOOYYYYY!!" Sharpay screamed

He parked his car and went walking to the entrance, trying to avoid Sharpay.

"TRRROOOOOYYYY!!!!!" she screamed even louder.

Then he ran in to the country club and there she was Gabriella was sitting there at the side of the pool. Just reading a book, he was walking towards her. She looked up and smiled towards him, he smiled and waved. She got up and went running towards him, he was running too. He noticed that she passed him. She was actually running towards Ryan, Troy was confused. After Gabriella and Ryan had hugged they looked each other in the eye and kissed. Troy was very confused and upset all at the same time, then it hit him he looked at Gabriella's finger and he saw it right on her finger.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

**Hope you like this new story I'm writing. Give me your opinion and if I should keep going. Please review!!!!!!**


	2. The Reunion

**So……. I only got one review!?! But it's alright, I'll keep updating!!!!**

_What in the world is wrong with you people!! Not reviewing my awesome story[[or chapter You're so happy that I'm still writing the story, aren't you!!!! Just kidding!_

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

Troy was now confused, he thought that she would wait for him. But, she didn't instead she went off with Ryan and got engaged! He just still couldn't believe it, he didn't take his eyes off of them for one second. Then he got the courage to go and talk to them.

"Hey you guys! How ya been? So college, was it fun?" Troy just stood there smiling and asking questions.

"Oh my gosh! Is that you Troy? Oh sorry, well Ryan and I have been very good lately. As you can see we're together, we're actually engaged. Yes, college that's when I found my love for Ryan. We had the same schedules and everything. Our dorms were even close by, so if Ryan wanted to come over and you know, he would have his dorm close by." Gabs just kept going on and on, about college and Ryan.

"Ok, Gabs I think he gets it. So Troy, now that I have Gabi my sisters all yours."

"No thanks, I'm not her type."

"Last time I checked you were."

"No, but hey Gabs I heard you on the radio lately with all your new songs. I just wanted to ask one question about them."

"Sure anything." Gabi said

"Who's the guy singing with you?"

"Oh, that's-

"Me of course Troy, why wouldn't I be singing with my bride-to-be?"

"Oh, well I have all your CD's. I listen to them everyday, I even have them loaded into my I-pod."

"Well good for you, but Sharpay is coming." Ryan warned

"Oh thanks, got to go."

"I want to go too. I need to talk to him. Ok baby, I'll be back. Don't miss me to long." Gabriella said and kissed Ryan, then leaving with Troy. Well actually running with him.

"Ryan I thought you said she loved you not Troy!?" Sharpay screamed

"She does, calm down. If you didn't notice look at the finger."

"OH MY GAWD!!!!!!"

"What is there something wrong?"

"No, I told you to make HER fall in love with YOU! Not YOU fall in love with HER!"

"Well, yeah but she does love me. I just happen to love her back."

"You do?"

"Yeah, that's why I'm marrying her."

**- ****Troy and Gabriella's conversation**** -**

"Please, please, please tell me I'm being punk'd!! Ok Ashton you can come out now!" Troy said very worried

"Troy what are you talking about? This is no joke, Ryan actually loves me! If you think he doesn't go ask him yourself."

"No, it's just that I thought you'd wait for me. I thought we'd be together."

In the middle of their conversation, Chad and Taylor come in with a 2 year old son.

"Hey Troy I forgot to mention but, me and Taylor are together and we have a 2 year old son named Troy."

"Oh you named him after me?"

"Course we did. What other name was there?"

"Oh my gosh! I knew you and Gabi would still be together!" Taylor screamed.

"What? No, Tay you got it all wrong! I'm engaged to Ryan! Not Troy, no offense Troy." Gabriella said showing her the humongous ring on her finger.

"Dang girl that's one big ring!"

"I know, and he bought it for me with love!"

"Ok, ok I think we heard enough about this marriage. Now let's party!" Chad yelled.

That night Troy felt awkward around Gabriella and Ryan. He just sat at a table in the corner, he watched Gabriella dance with who could have been him but it was Ryan. He watched them with envy, even though he could have Sharpay and she was beautiful she wasn't the right one. The right one was dancing in front of him, but with another man. All of a sudden he heard Chad's voice on a microphone.

"Ok, everyone can I have your attention please!! PEOPLE! PEOPLE! **PEOPLE!!!!!" **

Everyone including Troy were now paying attention to Chad.

"Everyone, I want to give a warm welcome to Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez, they will now be singing Breaking Free _**[[and there other songs, including the ones from HSM2 **_come on up you guys, don't be shy."

Gabriella was walking up to the stage, ready to sing her little heart out. Troy had just gotten on the stage. They started singing, they were still great.

- 2:00 A.M. -

"_Everyday" _

They just finished singing their last song. Troy loved every moment with Gabriella, they were now looking into each others eyes. Troy just had to do it. He leaned forward and Gabs and him were now kissing in front of everyone, including Ryan. He did not care about anyone else, he felt like Gabriella and him were the only ones in the room. Ryan, Chad, Taylor, Sharpay, and everyone else were now watching them. Both Ryan and Sharpay looked very upset. But Troy didn't care as long as Gabriella was kissing him back, which she was and enjoying it maybe even more then he was. He knew that would never be possible he would enjoy this kiss more then her and didn't want nothing or no one to interrupt it. They had finally broke away from their kiss. Gabs was just staring at him confused then she said to him,

"Troy, I- I didn't want that to happen. I'm engaged, I'm sorry." she tried to walk off the stage, but Troy grabbed her.

"Don't be sorry Gabs, I wanted it to happen and it doesn't matter whether you're engaged or not. It matters if you want to be engaged. You have a choice, I'm going to let you decide." Troy said kissing her one more time then leaving.

"No, Troy I did want it to happen I was lying. I- I- I lo-

But before she could finish Troy grabbed here and they kissed passionately one more time before Troy left her just standing there in the middle of the stage.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**Hope you like the chapter…..**

**As much as I liked writing it…..**

**Please enjoy…….**

**Don't forget to review….**

**Should I keep going or not??????????**

**Well see ya!!!!**


	3. The Truth

**Hey all my readers. I actually had nothing to write! No! It's alright, I usually get my ideas from my life! Yes, I'm heart broken! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own!**

_Like I said I'm only updating if you tell me to!_

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

Gabriella was left to just stand there. She knew she had to explain to Ryan, but she didn't have to Ryan wasn't the guy she wanted to be with. Troy was the guy she loved and always loved. Even when she was kissing or doing the wild thang with Ryan, she always closed her eyes and pretended it was Troy she was kissing. Now it was Troy who she was kissing, but why did it feel so right?

"Gabs what was that all about we're fucking engaged!"

"I'm sorry Ryan! I don't love you! I love Troy!" Gabriella said while throwing the ring at Ryan and crying. She was now running off the stage, she couldn't see anything. It was all blurry, she got in her car and went wherever her heart told her to go not her head.

"_I'm so stupid! I'm such a stupid person! Ugghh! I hate this! I wish I had know that I always loved him. Maybe if I did then Ryan wouldn't have gotten hurt and neither would I!"_

Gabriella was thinking way to hard. She had now stopped the car, wondering where she was. She got out of the car and saw a familiar house but through all her tears she couldn't tell which house it was. Was it hers, Ryan's, Taylor's and Chad's, Sharpay, or Troy's? Then she remembered she doesn't know where Troy or Taylor and Chad live. Then why does this house seem as if she's seen it before, she went up to the door and rang the bell.

"Gabs? Is that you? What are you doing here?"

The voice seemed so familiar, but from where? She was now being lifted off the ground by that person. This person's grasp is so familiar, so is the smell and the house. She didn't know where she was, what if she was in a serial killer's house. She decided to yell for help.

"Help! Help me!"

"Gabs calm down it's me"

"Who?"

"It's me Troy, you know Mr. Big Shot."

Gabriella was now laughing. That was her nickname for him, and hers was Delilah._[[couldn't think of a good nickname for her!_ They made those nicknames up because they use to write notes to each other and didn't want to get caught with there names on it. Troy had wanted her nickname to be Gabs or Gabi, but it would have been to obvious.

"Troy?"

"What's wrong Gabs? Why were you crying? How'd you get here?"

"I don't know. I let my heart lead me to where I should go, and everything was blurry from the tears. I just ended up here. Wait, where exactly is here?"

"Oh, right it's my parents house. They moved and left me with the house. So I live here now."

"That's why it seemed so familiar."

"Now that you know where I live. Where do you live?"

"Oh, right I don't live in Albuquerque anymore. I live in New York, Ryan made me move up there."

"Where is Ryan? Shouldn't he be here with his bride-to-be?" Troy said sadly

"No he shouldn't be here, because I gave him the ring back."

"Oh, why? Is it because you fell for my oh so charming smile?"

"No, Mr. Big Shot! I fell for Troy Bolton, well the one I knew in high school."

"I'm still the same Troy you knew in high school."

"Then let's see if you still have your three-pointer!"

Gabriella said while grabbing the basketball on Troy's couch. She ran outside with Troy behind her, she had now felt happy in 10 years.

"Told ya I'm still the same Troy."

"Ya but your three-pointers are a little off."

"Shut up before I go over there and kiss you."

"Is that a threat or a promise?"

"Oh you did it now."

Troy ran over to Gabriella picked her up and they kissed.

"Gabs before me and you go any further, I want you at least to go apologize to Ryan. He wasn't my favorite person, but I feel bad for him."

"Ok Mr. Big Shot. Bye, I'll be back."

"See ya Delilah!"

Gabs was on her way back to the reunion. She got a phone call, it was from Ryan.

[[ItalicsRyan and BoldGabriella

"**Hello?"**

"_Gabriella is it you?"_

"**Yes, Ryan where are you?"**

'_Well I called to tell you the truth."_

Gabriella didn't want to crash so she parked somewhere.

"**What are you talking about Ryan?"**

"_The truth is, Sharpay and I planned this whole thing since graduation."_

"**What thing?"**

"_Well we heard you and Troy talking and Sharpay wanted Troy all to herself. So, she told me to listen in on you guys. That's how I got into Harvard, I heard one of you guys saying you were going to Harvard. So the first phase in the plan was to find out what college you were going to. So my dad's old friend from Harvard gave me a scholarship because my dad called him up. We found your schedule and your dorm. That was the second phase, the third was to get you to fall in love with me. The last phase was the engagement, we were suppose to get married so you wouldn't be able to go back with Troy. So I was hiding behind a sign the day of the reunion waiting for Troy to come. Knowing he was going to see you."_

"**So you kissed me knowing that Troy was watching us and he would see my engagement ring. Then he would know I was taken."**

"_Well yeah, that's the truth."_

"**Ryan, how could you? For ten years I've been living a lie?"**

"_Well not a lie. I did fall in love with you."_

"**Ryan, I'm going up to New York to get my stuff and I'm moving back to Albuquerque."**

"_Didn't you just hear me? I fell in love with you!"_

"**Yes, and I fell in love with whoever you were pretending to be!"**

"_I wasn't pretending to be anyone! You fell in love with me Ryan Evans!"_

"**No I thought I fell in love with you! Good-bye Ryan! Please don't go to New York while I'm there!"**

**- CLICK- **

"_Gabi?"_

_-CLICK-_

Gabriella was mad, very mad. She couldn't believe she was being lied to for ten years. She was driving back to Troy's house, but she then thought she didn't want to explain why she was crying and so mad. So she called him.

[[BoldGabriella and italicsTroy

"_Hello?"_

"**Troy, I'm going to New York to get my stuff. I'll see you in two weeks."**

"_What? Gabi we just got together again and your going up to New York??"_

"**Yes, but can I move in with you? I understand if you say no, I'll find a house."**

"_Of course you can move in I have plenty of space here."_

"**Thanks so much for understanding. Bye I love you!"**

**-CLICK-**

"_Bye love you too!"_

_-CLICK-_

Troy was so happy to hear that she loved him. He loved her too.She was now on her way to New York. Troy wanted to see her face before she left, but she didn't even ask his opinion. He wanted to know what went down between her and Ryan. Was she leaving him again? He wanted to know badly. He would just have to wait.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**HoPe YoU eNjOy ThIs ChApTeR!! As MuCh aS I lOvEd WrItInG iT!!!! **

**PlEaSe ReViEw!!! GiVe Me YoUr OpInIoN!!! **


	4. Hey There Delilah

**Disclaimer: You know the drill!**

**Yes, I love to write! Then I don't love at all! Sorry!**

_Please review people! If you don't want me to keep writing the story I won't so review and I will!_

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

Gabriella was now in New York she was packing when she heard her phone ring it was Troy calling she could tell. The ring tone she had for Troy's calls was the song they once sang together it was called "Everyday" she took a second to listen to it,

"_Once in a lifetime means there's no second chance so I believe that you and me should grab it while we can. Make it last forever and never give it back. it's our turn and I'm loving where we're at. Because this moments really all we have. _She listened to the begging then skipped to the end._ Every day from right now gonna use our voices to scream out loud. Take my hand together we will celebrate. Ohh every day! We're taking it back and doing it here together. It's better like that and stronger now, than ever. I'm not gonna lose cuz we get to choose that's how it's gonna be. Everyday of our lives wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight. Gonna run while we're young and keep the faith! Keep the faith!!!"_

That was hers and Troy's song. She forgot that he was calling and picked up the phone.

**-** Bold- Gabriella and Italics- Troy**-**

"**Hey Troy?!"**

"_Gabs? Finally, why didn't you pick up?"_

"**because I didn't want to."**

"_Oh, ok I get it. I was just calling to say that I wrote you a song."_

"**You did? If you did sing it then."**

"_I can't."_

"**Why?"**

"_I'm recording it and playing it on the radio for you."_

"**Oh my gosh you are?"**

"_Yes, at ten tonight. I know it's only eight, but it's not that far so you can wait."_

"**Fine then thanks Troy. I love you so much!!!"**

"_Yeah, I love you too!"_

"**Ok, bye see you on Friday!"**

_-Click- _

**-Click-**

She was now satisfied with her life. The plane took off tomorrow and land in Albuquerque on Friday. It was only 8:48, she couldn't wait any longer. But she had to, she was already done packing. She ordered a pizza and read until ten.

**- 10:00-**

She cranked up the stereo, and set it to the right station. She heard the man saying,

"_This is a special song, a young man wrote it. He told me to say it's for Delilah from Mr. Big Shot. Those are some funny names but such a great song. Here it is."_

_**"Hey There Delilah"**___

Hey there Delilah  
What's it like in New York City?  
I'm a thousand miles away  
But girl tonight you look so pretty  
Yes you do  
Times Square can't shine as bright as you  
I swear it's true

Hey there Delilah  
Don't you worry about the distance  
I'm right there if you get lonely  
Give this song another listen  
Close your eyes  
Listen to my voice it's my disguise  
I'm by your side

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me

Hey there Delilah  
I know times are getting hard  
But just believe me girl  
Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar  
We'll have it good  
We'll have the life we knew we would  
My word is good

Hey there Delilah  
I've got so much left to say  
If every simple song I wrote to you  
Would take your breath away  
I'd write it all  
Even more in love with me you'd fall  
We'd have it all

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me

A thousand miles seems pretty far  
But they've got planes and trains and cars  
I'd walk to you if I had no other way  
Our friends would all make fun of us  
and we'll just laugh along because we know  
That none of them have felt this way  
Delilah I can promise you  
That by the time we get through  
The world will never ever be the same  
And you're to blame

Hey there Delilah  
You be good and don't you miss me  
Two more years and you'll be done with school  
And I'll be making history like I do  
You'll know it's all because of you  
We can do whatever we want to  
Hey there Delilah here's to you  
This ones for you

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me. 

She loved it every single word, she called Troy.

"_Hello?"_

"**Oh my gosh! I loved it! Thank you so much bye good-night! I'm leaving extra early just for you!"**

"_Alright night."_

She had gone to sleep and woke-up early the next morning and went running to the airport. She was now on the plane, she recorded Troy's song and listened to it the whole night and day. She now knew she truly did love him and he truly loved her. Now she had to do something romantic for him. But what?

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**HoPe YoU lIkEd ThIs ChApTeR aS mUcH aS I lOvEd WrItInG It!**

**It WaS sWeEt AnD tO tHe PoInT!**

**I kNoW It WaS sHoRt BuT aT lEaSt I wRoTe SoMeThInG!**


	5. Choose now!

**Disclaimer: Sorry to keep you folks waiting my bad I'm sorry!!!!! Gets on knees and begs for forgiveness!**

_Blech_

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

I can't wait to get home and see Troy. I know exactly the romantic thing we're doing, he might not think it's romantic but I do.

"_Once in a lifetime means there's no second chance so I believe that you and me should grab it while we can……"_

Oh my cell phones ringing,

"**Hello?"**

"_When are you coming home?"_

"**Who is this?"**

"_I'll be waiting when you get off the plane, and this is not Troy."_

"**I see Troy, trying to scare me but it's not working."**

"_No, I told you once and I'll tell you again this ISN'T Troy!"_

"**Whatever Troy! See ya later baby!"**

"_I'm not finished yet. You won't be seeing Troy later because I have him. This is why I have his phone."_

"**What who is this??"**

"_Whoever you want it to be."_

"**I want to know what have you done with Troy??!!??"**

"_Shhh… quiet 'Delilah' if I may call you Delilah?"_

"**No you may not! Where is Troy?"**

"_You'll see!"_

_-CLICK-_

"**Hello? Troy? HELLO!!! What the hell is going on tell me!!!"**

**-CLICK-**

"Ma'am is there a problem? Please for the younger children's sake I ask you not to use foul language on the plane. We'll be landing in about three minutes."

"Oh sorry, my bad."

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

"So, Troy why?"

"What do you mean why?"

"Why'd you go with her and ruin my brothers relationship?"

"SHARPAY! Let me out now!"

"We'll see what your little girlfriend thinks about this."

"What? No, don't hurt her! PLEASE!"

"Oh you mean like you two hurt my brother."

"What?"

"Yeah, this was all a plan until he like all the other guys do fell for her."

"What do you mean plan? Does Gabi know about this?"

"Yes, why she didn't tell you that my brother told her."

"No, what was the plan?"

"To get them together so I can have you all to myself."

"Look Sharpay I never liked you then and I don't like you now!"

"Ouch Troy who knew you could say something so hurtful?" said a mysterious voice, "by the way Troy I called Gabs for you. I'm on my way to the airport right now."

"Ryan! Don't you dare hurt her!"

"What're you going to do about it you're all tied up."

"DON'T HURT HER!!!!!"

"Oh shut up Troy!" Sharpay said while putting a knife against his neck, "If you don't then we won't wait till Gabi comes. We'll do it now."

"Do what?" Troy said while trying to move away from the knife.

"You'll see. Now go Ryan! NOW"

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

"I have to hurry and get to my car!"

"Gabs, funny meeting you here."

"Oh hey Ryan. I'm in a hurry."

"Why? Scared some stalkers gonna come up and get you."

"Uh… no why?" she said with fear in her voice.

"There might be a CHANCE!" Ryan yelled while grabbing Gabi and stuffing her in her car and grabbing the keys. By now Gabi was unconscious.

"Gabs? Gabs? You still with us."

"T-T-ro-oy?"

"Thank goodness Gabi. I thought you were gone."

"Where are we?"

"In 'The Evan's Dungeons' scary huh?"

"I'm sorry Troy this is all my fault!"

"No it's not! I should have been more careful."

"What do you mean?"

"While you were gone I came to apologize to Ryan and Sharpay. All of a sudden I'm being jumped and now I'm here."

"Oh Troy my body aches but you make me fell better."

"I love you Gabi."

"Tr-tr-oy?"

"What, I'm sorry am I not allowed to tell you that I love you?"

"I love you too." she leans up from his chest and kisses him.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

"What are we going to do now Sharpay?"

"We were planning on threatening them."

"To do what?"

"You know, Gabi marries you and Troy marries me. By force of course."

"Sharp I think this is a really bad idea."

"Oh shut it! Now go talk to them they're making me sick with there lovey-dovey crap."

"You're the one who planted in the camera."

"My bad for being so smart"

"Yeah Sharpay way to go."

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

"What do you think they're going to do to us?"

"I don't have a clue Gabs?"

"Troy? What if they want to kill one of us?"

"If they try to kill me save yourself Gabs!"

"But Troy?"

"No Gabs DO IT!!!"

"Ah.. How sweet!"

"Ryan? Why are you doing this?"

"Alls fair in love and war Gabriella!"

"Don't hurt her Ryan!"

"Oh we intend not to!" Sharpay said coming through the door.

"Yeah, Gabriella you have a choice to make."

"What is it?"

Ryan walked up to Troy and grabbed him.

"You either let Troy marry Sharpay or there is another way that you won't be able to be with him." Ryan started slitting his neck only a little so it wouldn't kill him.

"No Ryan not to deep."

"Sorry."

"So Ryan this is what it comes down to."

"What're you talking about?"

"You listening to Sharpay like always!"

Ryan kept thinking about what Gabriella just said.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**So you think she got through to Ryan or not??? Wait and see!**

**No reviews ****L**** Reviews ****J**

**SO GO AND REVIEW!!!!! **


	6. Listen to your heart!

**Disclaimer: I sometimes dream about it…. **

_Ok time to see what Ryan's going to do! Hooray for me I updated so fast! Please review!_

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

"What did you just say Gabriella?" Ryan asked

"You heard me Ryan. Your listening to your sister AGAIN!"

"What's wrong with that? It got him by in high school. Everything was Fabulous!" Sharpay interrupted knowing that Ryan was about to give in.

"Yeah, it did didn't it?" Ryan said smiling.

"Are you sure? Ryan you need to listen to your heart not to Sharpay. Make your own happy ending!"

"There's no such things as happy endings."

"THERE IS IF YOU'RE WILLING TO FIGHT FOR ONE!" Gabriella yelled.

"Shut it Gabriella Montez I have a knife in my hand to if you didn't notice!?" Sharpay said.

"D-on-'t hu-r-t he-r Sh-ar-paa-ay!" Troy tried to yell.

"Ryan get in deeper! Look Bolton you don't have the right to yell at me." but Ryan didn't even touch the knife that lay on the floor covered in Troy's blood. He was to busy thinking of what Gabi just said.

"Why are you like this Sharpay?" Gabi asked.

"because I remember when I was just like you with Troy until he broke my heart."

"_If you love someone and they break your heart don't give up on love. Have faith restart… just hold on... Hold on… hold on…." Gabi started singing._

"What was that Montez?"

"_If you love someone and they break your heart don't give up on love. Have faith restart… just hold on... Hold on… hold on…." she sang again_

"You don't understand this isn't like yours and Troy's little fights. He actually broke my heart!"

"Fine Shar you win marry him! As long as you don't kill him! As long as I get to attend the wedding."

"Ga-b-s do-n't I st-il-ll lo-ve yo-u." Troy tried to say.

"No Troy it has to be like this apparently God doesn't want us to be together, just do it. As long as you're happy I'm happy."

"Okay now that we have that settled this Ryan go fix Troy or whatever you do to people who are hurt."

"No."

"What did you just say to me?"

"I said NO! Shar I'm going to call the cops and turn us in."

"Ryan, you don't have to just listen to your sister. This wasn't the kind of happy ending I was talking about." Gabriella said while trying to make the blood from Troy's neck stop.

"I'm sorry Gabi for everything."

"No this isn't your fault. It's hers. I'll back you up on your story she's holding the knife anyways. You don't deserve jail. You just did what you thought was best. But it turned out it wasn't. she'll go to jail."

"Oh no I won't!!" Sharpay said running but Ryan grabbed her.

"I just called the cops they're on there way. Just hold her down Ryan."

"Ryan? Why? You hurt me?"

"Don't listen to her Ryan!"

"I won't this bitch deserves to rot in jail than in hell!"

"Bite your tongue!" Sharpay yelled.

"No! I meant it!"

"Shut the fuck up Ryan! You and your little slut over there… you guys deserve to rot in hell." she was now laughing

"Shut up WHORE!!!" Ryan said slapping her, "I've been wanting to do that since high school."

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

By then the cops were already there. They took Troy to a hospital and Sharpay to jail. Ryan was off scott-free.

"Look Gabs thanks."

"For what? You did everything! You saved Troy and me. Stuck up for yourself. Even slapped your own sister. Not saying it's a good thing to do that."

"Gabi-

"I should be the one saying thanks. So… thank you from both me and Troy. I know you didn't deserve to get talked to the way I did on the phone that night. I'm sorry."

"Me too, you know for not telling you about the plan."

"Oh no that's ok. Doing this for us was sorry enough."

"Gabi you know I love you."

"But we can't Ryan I love Troy. I only love you like a brother."

"That's what I meant to."

They hugged, "May your day be filled with blessing, like the sun that lights the sky, and may you always have the courage to spread your wings and fly."

"That was so sweet Ryan!"

"Thank-you, I should go now. But remember life is about change… sometimes it's beautiful… other times it's painful… most of the time it's both."

"Bye. Thanks once again"

"Anyone here for Troy Bolton."

"Right here."

"Family?"

"I'm his girlfriend."

"Okay Mr. Bolton is doing just fine he lost a lot of blood so he needs to take it easy for awhile."

"May I see him?"

"Yes."

Gabi enters the room to see Troy asleep. She sits next to him and with one hand touches his cheek, with the other she grabs his hand.

"Troy, if you can hear me. I love you! Very much, please wake up."

"Gabs?"

"Troy?!"

"I love you too."

"Troy, Ryan's not in jail but Sharpay is."

"Good to know."

"Yeah, but Sharpay was screaming that we'll pay for this. What do you think she meant by that?"

"Nothing, she's behind bars now. Remember?"

"Yes, but what if she has something up her sleeves?"

"She doesn't the police checked."

"Oh Troy that's not what I meant."

"Gabs thanks."

"For what?"

"For always being there. If it weren't for you Ryan would have never had done what he did. I wouldn't be here and neither would you. Also, I would have had to get married to Sharpay. I'd rather die then marry her or watch them hurt you."

"Troy why didn't you tell me you two went out before I moved here?"

"It wasn't important enough to tell the person I love. She wasn't worth mentioning. So I decided not to."

"Did she break up with you?"

"No, I broke it off." Troy laughed.

"Oh, just checking."

"Gabi, you make me laugh when I don't even want to smile.'

Gabriella gives Troy a kiss. She sits with him for the rest of the night. Awaiting what will happen the next day.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**So what did you guys think?**

**Please review!!!**

**Do it for me!**

**..::Begs that they will::. For me please!**


	7. I have a what?

**Disclaimer: I wonder…..**

_Blech… and I don't care how poorly written my story is. Thanks for reading it anyways! Well I actually got this idea while watching a movie, you may or may not have heard of it. It's called The Game Plan. That movie was great! Go watch it you'll love it!_

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

It had been a week since the incident and Sharpay didn't like the big house. She had gotten a visitor, she was shocked to see who it was.

"Ryan, hi? Why are you here?" Sharpay asked confused.

"I'm just here to ask a question about your daughter."

"Why? Is there something wrong with Ashley?"

"No, I wanted to ask who's the father?"

"The father."

"Yes Sharpay the father if you even know who it is."

"Of course I do it's Troy."

"What? Wait how? When? Where?"

"Yes you heard me right. We were both drunk in college one night. We have a lot of parties. So me and Troy did it once but it was enough to have a kid ok."

"Are you sure it could have been anyone. The only thing Troy and Ashley have in common are their-

"Blue eyes." Sharpay interrupted coldly.

"Well you have blue eyes."

"Yes but she has tan skin and dark hair."

"Right, but Troy and Gabriella are happy and if Troy knew he had a kid it would ruin everything."

"Exactly, perfect isn't it."

"No, Shar I'm not going to do it."

"Ok you don't have to but could you get my lawyer so I can talk to her." Sharpay said while thinking of a plan.

"alright then bye."

Two minutes later Sharpay's lawyer came in and sat down.

"You need a word with me Ms. Evans?"

"Yes, it's about my daughter, Ashley. She needs to be with her dad."

"Alright, who's the father. I'll take her to go see him. "

"Troy Bolton." Sharpay said with a smirk.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

Troy and Gabi were just sitting on there couch watching Hannah Montana when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Gabi said while getting up and giving Troy a peck on the cheek.

She opened the door to find a woman dressed in a suit and a tanned dark haired about ten year old girl standing next to her. The little girl was staring at Gabi with fear in her BIG BLUE EYES.

"Can I help you?" Gabi asked

"Yes, we're here to see a Mr. Troy Bolton." the woman said

"Troy someone is here to see you!" Gabi yelled then saw Troy walking towards her.

"Yes this is him." Troy said walking up to the door.

"Mr. Bolton, meet your daughter Ashley Evans." after the lady in a suit said that she left walking off into her convertible.

"MY- my- what?"

"I knew I recognized those eyes from somewhere!" Gabi said while breaking her train of thought.

"Hello I'm not going to stand out here forever!" the little girl yelled.

"Come in." Gabi invited her in with a smile

"Wait your last name is Evans?" Troy asked still confused.

"Yeah, duh, just like my mommy's. she's so fabulous!"

"Who's your mom and do you want a juice box?" Gabi asked

"Sure and Sharpay."

Gabi dropped a can of cheese on her toe then yelled, "Shar- ouch!"

"No, no, no Shar PAY." Ashley said.

"But, I never… not with Shar… and the…. How could it…. Huh?" Troy tried to manage the words out.

"Look dad all I know is that Sharpay is my mom. I don't have a clue who my real dad is. I was told you were."

"let's take a test." Gabi said while holding her bleeding toe.

"Yeah let's do that." Troy said excitedly.

"Sure why not?" Ashley shrugged while grabbing a juice box.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

"Mr. Troy Bolton and Ms. Ashley Evans?" the doctor called

'That's us." Troy said while pointing over where they were seated.

"We've got your results and the test is negative. But the real dad is waiting."

"What?" Ashley said confused

"Where? How did you find him?" Troy asked

"we've tested his blood before and we asked him to come so wait in the front lobby. He said he'll be wearing a blue shirt that says I didn't do it."

"Very mature." Gabi said while walking to the elevator.

They got to the front lobby and examined every guy with a blue shirt on.

"No luck?" Ashley asked Troy

"Nope, not a single one."

"What if he doesn't show?" Gabs asked

"Then I'll keep her whether she's my daughter or not." Troy said smiling at Ashley

"Yeah, thanks but no thanks. I'd rather find my real dad."

"Ok if that's what you really want." Troy said while running up to a guy in a blue shirt.

"Troy?!" Gabi said, but Troy was to busy talking to Ashley and examining shirts.

"Yes, that's what I want. Hey you come back!" Ashley said

"Ashley?!" Gabi said once again being ignored.

"Gabs we don't have time to play around. Look around and do something." Troy said.

"TROY AND ASHLEY LOOK!!!" Gabi yelled

"WHAT?" They both yelled simultaneously.

"That guy looks familiar and look at his shirt."

They saw that the man was wearing a blue shirt that said I didn't do it on it. He was looking around confused. All three, Troy, Gabi, and Ashley walked up to him.

"Excuse me are you here t see your daughter?" Gabi asked smiling kindly

"Gabs, you can't just go-

"Why yes, yes I am. How did you know?" the man asked, he looked very familiar about Gabi's and Troy's age.

"Hi daddy!" Ashley said excited to finally meet her daddy, "I'm Ashley Evans and these two dummies are Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez."

"Gabi, Troy? The man said all happy

"Yes they are weird names." Gabi said smiling

"Gabs I think we should go." Troy said pulling on Gabi's sleeve

"Wait, I knew you two would still be together since high school."

"Daddy say what?" Ashley said

"Um… do we know you?" Troy asked

"Course you do Troy." the man said walking up to Troy and Gabi, then hugged them both.

"Who are you?" Gabi asked

"It's me Zeke." he said while picking up Ashley with a smile.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**Got you there didn't I???**

**You thought it was about to be Troypay…**

**But that'll never happen…….**

**With the power vested in me….**

**It won't happen….**

**Ok people you guys need to review please!!!!!**

**Okie dokie see ya!**


	8. Why would you?

**Disclaimer: Sometimes…. But you know the drill. **

_Blech… enjoy and review!_

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

"Z-z-zeke? You and Sharpay?" Troy asked

"I guess we were both drunk"

"Wow I'm still surprised!" Gabriella said

They left the hospital and decided to go out for some pizza. When Gabriella first met Ashley she noticed that she always wore a bandana around her wrist and she's wearing it right now. When Troy and Zeke got up to get some pizza Gabriella decided to ask her why she always wore it.

"So… Ash… if I may call you Ash?"

"Sure whatever."

"Why do you always wear that bandana on your wrist?"

"What am I not allowed to anymore?"

"No I'm just asking what's under it."

"Just skin, like normal people duh!"

"Sorry."

The guys just returned and Ashley excused herself to the bathroom.

"Don't you guys think it's weird that Ash always wears that bandana around her wrist?"

"No why?" Troy and Zeke both said while gulping down their pizza.

"Never mind, I'm going to go check on Ashley." Gabriella said while getting up.

"Okay." Zeke said

Gabriella walked in on something she never wanted to go through, even if she already did.

"Ashley?!? What are you doing to yourself?!?!" Gabriella yelled while grabbing some towels and wetting them.

"Gabs, everything is so blurry." Ashley said closing her eyes slowly.

"Why would you do this? Especially now that you've met your dad!" Gabi said while wrapping the wet towels around her wrist and putting pressure on it.

"Ouch!"

"That's what you get for slitting your wrists." Gabs said crying.

"My moms in jail, my uncles fiancé left him, and my dad isn't who I wanted him to be. I was a mistake! I thought I was going to have a happily ever after!! But I'm not going to! Not anymore at least!"

"No of course you won't! Because no one has a happily ever after there's way more to the story then that!"

"I wrote you a poem. You were suppose to be my aunt but you're not! You left my uncle and now he's heart broken!!! You deserve to die! I liked you! I really liked you but you took advantage of my family and left us you bitch! Die!!! DIE! Go rot in hell!"

"Why would you want to say that you're a nice girl and I'm nice to you."

"There's nothing nice about you! My dreams are all scattered now! It's all because of you!!!"

"ME! What did I do?"

"If you just let my mom and Troy be together then she wouldn't be in jail and Ryan wouldn't have gotten hurt!"

"Then you wouldn't have met your real dad and you would still have hid what was under your bandana. Also don't blame someone for ruining your life, blame yourself for letting them do it."

"I wouldn't have these if you didn't leave."

"Look I know how it feels I had a tough child hood, I don't really want to talk about it. You thing you have it so hard but you don't know what I went through! You don't know someone until you finally live a day in their shoes!"

"Your past? Tell me about it! PLEASE?! You owe me!"

"Okay it all started when my dad noticed I was developing more. I was also a cheerleader at my school in fifth grade…

_-Flashback-_

"_Gabs are you in your cheerleading uniform?" Robert asked_

"_Yes daddy why?" Gabriella asked her dad confused_

"_Come here! I need to see you!" _

"_I have to go dad!"_

"_Fine then I'll go to you!" He yelled grabbing a knife. _

"You see if my dad didn't get what he wanted, he'd be mad!"

"_Daddy what are you doing with that knife!"_

"_You'll see sweetheart!"_

_Gabi ran up the stairs but her dad kept striking at her calves and the_

_pain was to much for Gabi to handle so she laid there crying while her_

_dad got on top of her and started slitting her wrists and striking her _

_stomach then her legs._

"_GET OFF!" Gabi's mom just got home and threw her husband off of _

_Gabi, "Robert how dare you!" _

"_Get off of me! She's trying to go out there looking like a little slut! I _

_will not stand for this! Unless you want here getting pregnant by age _

_fifteen!" _

_-End flashback-_

"That day ended for me but there were more nights like those. I hated

that my dad got his pleasure from me. He never went all the way

though. I'm glad too, when we moved to Albuquerque we couldn't take

it anymore and neither could Troy he saved my life. Troy beat the crap

out of my dad then called the cops. I never saw my dad since that

night."

"Don't you miss him?"

"I really don't miss him touching me."

"Of course! Duh!"

"Be lucky that you have a great dad! Who knows how to cook very well too!"

"He does?"

"Of course he does."

"He-he-here's m-y po-poem. I wrote it after you left! Just read it I'm going to die anyways!" Ashley said while handing her a poem and fainting.

Gabriella read it out loud, "I use to stare into your face, now I'm in a dark, dark place. I lean against a wall the blood it falls. I'm now a free girl, now able to leave the world. Ashley. I love you and you're nothing like your mom and never want you to be like your mom." Gabs picked Ash up then left the bathroom crying.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

"Two visits in one day this is nice I may have to make reservations for you three." the doctor joked

"HA HA!" Zeke faked

"What's the news doc?" Troy asked

"Well she got in deep, but a girl like her I don't know why she would want to do this to herself. She must have had a good reason. Whatever it was I just don't get it?"

"Can I see her?" Gabi was the first to ask

"Yes, but one at a time."

"Yeah okay."

"Why doesn't Zeke go first?" Troy asked

"He wasn't there in the bathroom, I was, she told me things. Things that don't make sense." Gabriella said tears falling.

"What did she say?" Zeke asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Nothing, you wouldn't get it." Gabs said while wiping the tears from her face.

"Yes, I would she's my daughter I need to know!" Zeke said

"She said you weren't who she expected."

"What?"

"Yeah, and she told me to rot in hell!"

"She did?"

"Yes, and if you'll excuse me I need to go talk to her."

Gabi walked in on a sleeping Ashley. Then a soft whisper came,

"Am I dead? Did my life finally end?" Ashley whispered to her self

"No your life doesn't end when you die it ends when you push away and forget the one you love." Gabi whispered back

"Gabi I love you too! I also have a question for you. Why did you save me?"

"Even if we aren't the best of friends I'll be with you until the end."

"My mom says there is no such things as best friends."

"Follow your heart and believe in your self not what others believe about you."

"Gabs even after I pushed you away and yelled at you and called you names you're still here. Why?"

"Because you never leave the ones you love in pain. Or the feat that you'll never come back."

"Thanks Gabi, you've been the mother I never had." Then Ashley fell asleep.

Ryan came to the hospital later that night and stayed there with Zeke. Troy and Gabriella just decide to go home and sleep. That's what they'll need after what they've been through.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**So that's my chapter sorry for the late update. I had so much tests in school and drama at home. Please review!!**


	9. Romantic

**Disclaimer: Sometimes I have these crazy dreams that I do… For now I just own my stories!**

_Yes people it's a Troyella! Just wait and see, you'll find out that romantic thing Gabi promised to do! I know this will be short chapter but it's really sweet just like my candy! HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!! BOO!!_

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

Everything was now going perfect for Gabriella and Troy until break was over and Gabi had to go back to college. Before that she was going to do something romantic for Troy. She got out of bed and noticed that Troy had a big picture of a man and woman dancing on Christmas. The moon was full just like tonight's would be, there were Christmas lights hanging on the bush's. The two had eaten spaghetti, "romantic food" Troy called it. The scenery was just amazing; Troy said that was his favorite photograph of all time. Gabi had made Troy some pancakes, left them on the table and went to go set her plan in action.

"Morning Ga-" Troy started but noticed Gabi wasn't with him.

Troy smelled something delicious and decided to check it out; he saw breakfast ready on the table. Right next to his food was a note that said his name on it, he opened it.

_Troy,_

_No I'm not leaving again I just decided to thank you for the song. You'll see what I mean; around the house are some clues. Those clues will help you figure out where I am, be there by seven. Good luck!_

_Gabi_

Troy just sat down and started eating breakfast. When Troy grabbed his fork there was another hidden note it read,

"Don't be scared just look into my eyes and pretend no ones watching like the first time." Troy whispered to himself, what did that mean? He had said that to Gabi once but how would it help him?

He suddenly forgot about the notes when he sat to watch basketball. When he grabbed the remote there was a note attached to it.

"It's all thanks to the science club." he read aloud. He still didn't know what these two clues meant. He had forgotten to take a shower so he decided to go. Thus he found another note on the door knob and on the shower knob. The first one read,

"We're breaking free!" the second one read, "nice penmanship." he still doesn't know where she was talking about. He finished taking a shower and grabbed another towel, another one. It's as if Gabi knows his whole routine around this house.

"If you couldn't figure out the other clues here's one that should help:

You trusted me with this spot and the boys too. You go here to think." than it hit him. Troy knew where she was. He had to get ready first, and then he'd go buy her flowers.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

Gabi was just sitting at a café, it was only five. She had her clothes with her so she wouldn't have to go back home. Her phone rang; it was a text message from Tay.

_HeyTay12- So has Troy found out yet?_

**Gabsluvshim5- IDK, I think he hasn't. If I know Troy, he probably hasn't. Oh well I'll wait at the spot for him.**

_HeyTay12- yeah u better, anyways ur invited to Troy Jr. Birthday party! I'll send u an invitation!_

**Gabsluvshim5- ok g2g I'm drinking some hot chocolate.**

_HeyTay12- K bye!_

Gabi put her phone up and just hoped that Troy would figure out the clues. She walked with her hot chocolate in her hands to her old school. East High!

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

Sharpay thought she was going crazy in the big house. She got the news about Ashley from Ryan but for some reason the only thing she cared about was breaking Troy and Gabi up. She really was going crazy.

"Why are you visiting me? I thought you hated me?"

"I do and don't but it thought you should know that Ashley was slitting her wrists."

"Okay, so how are Troy and Gabi? Are they still together?"

"What in the world Shar? I just tell you you're daughter is slitting her wrists and all you can care about is Troy and Gabi's relationship!?"

"Your point is? Listen I have to go back to the big house ok bye see you."

"SHARPAY!"

"Look I'm not about to be yelled at in the big house especially not by my brother. So just go away and leave my alone! Ashley was a mistake and trusting you and those wildcats were mistakes to! Just go away I hate you and Ashley!!"

"Look at you Shar, you're a monster."

"No not another word leave!"

"Fine… three, I HATE YOU!"

Sharpay was speechless, especially since Ryan just left with those three words being said.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

It was only six forty-nine but Gabi couldn't wait any longer. She wore a beautiful red gown. (A/N the one she wears in high school musical the concert.) She was going to wait until seven thirty for him. She was just singing the words to Troy's song.

"Hey there Delilah what's it like in New York City, I'm a thousand miles away but girl tonight you look so pretty…" Gabi just kept on singing and singing. She couldn't stop it was like a lost love to her, she wouldn't stop until Troy got there. It was already seven twenty.

Troy only knew that she would be at the school but he didn't know what part of the school it was. First, he went into the gym and found no one there. Next, he went into Ms. Darbus room still no one. The last place he looked was where they always sung together on the stage. He was standing there and found another note on the ground.

_Troy,_

_Wow you still haven't found me? Here's my last and final clue, it's beautiful __UP__ here with beautiful plants and a great view._

_Delilah_

"Up? What does that mean? Beautiful plants? A great view? Where could she be? He was walking down the hall way and saw that it was already eight. Then he heard sobs and someone saying, "He doesn't love me enough." he followed the noises of the sobs.

He was speechless, nothing to say. There was a beautiful view of the full moon. Christmas lights adorned on the plants and the skyscrapers in the background. With the longest extension cord he's ever seen was attached to a small old time record player. There was also two plate's spaghetti on small romantic table. The scenery was beautiful. It looked just like the photograph he had hanging above his bed. Except that the beautiful girl was crying.

"What's wrong pretty girl? I love you, please don't cry." Troy said sitting next to her and holding her.

"Troy? Is that you?"

"In the flesh. Wow Gabs this place is beautiful! Why'd you do this anyways?"

"You made that song for me and I just decided to do something romantic for you. I saw how much you love that photo above your bed. So I made it a dream come true!"

"Thank you so much Gabi I love you forever. I have another question for you!" Troy said smiling while reaching into his pocket.

"Okay shoot." Gabi said smiling her famous smile that always made Troy's heart skip a beat.

Troy got on one knee and said, "Gabriella Montez, will you marry me?"

Gabi was shocked; she didn't know what to say. The only thing she could say was,

"Troy Bolton, I do!" Troy got up and kissed her. She pushed away and said,

"Wait it's not like the picture until we do this." She went up to the record player and played and old song named "From This Moment On" everything seemed so perfect for them. They didn't know what was coming next.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**Check out the next chapter of "****The Beginning of The End"**

**Preview:**

"**Troy! How could you and with her!"**

"**Gabi she kissed me!"**

"**Leave me alone Troy Bolton! I'm not even going to cry any tears I'll just live without fear!"**

**XDXDXD**

"**Sharpay I'm sorry. But, it's the truth I wish it wasn't." Ryan said as he cried.**

"**But how? Why?"**

**XDXDXD**

"**It's okay Troy Jr. I'm sure people will show."**

"**No, mommy no one loves me cept you and daddy!"**

**XDXDXD**

**That's my preview come back and I'll have a NEW chapter for you. I have a contest for you everyone name the author of the song, "From This Moment On" **


	10. Trust!

**Disclaimer- No, nada, zilch!**

_Sorry to keep you folks waiting! Blame yourselves, no one guessed the artist to the song 'From This Moment On' except for Joselyn! Good job the artist is Shania Twain! Troyella will have some issues in this chapter please don't hate me… On with the story!_

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

Gabriella and Troy were sleeping, it was around three in the morning when her cell phone rang.

'_Once in a lifetime means there's no second chance, so I believe that you and me should grab it while we can.'_

"Troy? Are you going to get it? Troy? Where's my phone?" she realized he was still asleep, she could tell because he was snoring.

'_Make it last forever and never give it back, it's our turn and I'm loving where we're at.'_

"Ugh, I'll get it then." she got up stretching and yawning.

'_Because this moments really all we have. Everyday, of our lives-'_

"Hello?"

"Hi is this Gabriella Montez?" the person on the other line asked

"Why yes it is, may I ask who's calling?" she scratched the back of her head and just stared at her engagement ring.

"HI!!! Gabi it's me! Your cousin Joselyn Montez!"

"Oh, hi Lyn." Lyn was her nick name.

"Oh my gawd! I can't believe I reached you!"

"Uh, Lyn can I ask what's so important that you had to call at three in the morning?" Gabi asked a little annoyed.

"Oh right, I wanted to know if I could stay and live with you or something?"

"What? Wait, why?"

"I just want to visit for a while. Please!!!" Joselyn begged

"All right, come over any time. It's just that I'm leaving for college soon, I'm actually leaving the day after tomorrow. But you're always welcomed, anytime."

Gabi heard the door ring, she opened it.

"You said any time." It was Joselyn she was standing right outside the door. Gabi shut her cell phone and Lyn did the same but she was smiling unlike Gabi. Gabi had a concerned and confused face.

"What? How'd you get here?"

"I took a plane from California. You did say anytime. Are you going to invite me in?"

"Oh, yeah come in. This is a bad time, my fiancé is sleeping."

"Really? I thought you lived here?"

"I do, with my fiancé."

"The blonde cute one?"

"No, I'm with Troy again. You remember Troy don't you?"

"Oh, the HOT one!" Lyn said a little too excited.

"Yes, here you can sleep on the couch. Ok!" Gabi said grabbing some blankets and extra pillows.

"Ok thanks, nighty night!" Gabi turned the lights off and walked back to her bedroom, she fell asleep quickly.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

Gabi woke up to the smell of pancakes, she had forgotten everything that happened last night. She stretched, took shower and changed.

"Good morning Troy." she saw Troy had made pancakes. He had already eaten his, but Lyn was eating hers.

"Oh, hey Gabs you didn't tell me your cousin was coming over." Troy said walking up to her and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, she surprised me last night and you were snoring pretty well."

"What does snoring have to do with him sleeping?" Lyn asked eating her pancakes.

"Well, if he snores loudly it means he's in deep sleep. If he snores quietly, well you get the whole idea." Gabi giggled

"I haven't heard you giggle like that in a while. I was only sleeping good because I was dreaming of the most beautiful woman in the world." Troy said coming closer.

"Ew!" Lyn said washing the plate she just got done with.

Troy and Gabi were about to kiss until, "Smooth moves, but I know you were dreaming about basketball." Gabi said

"How'd you know?" Troy asked

"You talk in your sleep Troy." Gabi said with a smirk.

"So, that doesn't mean I don't deserve a kiss."

"If you saved me pancakes I would have given you some."

"Sorry, I was hungry from the walk here." Lyn said falling on the couch.

"It's okay, I'll just eat cereal. For the fourth day in a row, again." Gabi said sadly, with a frown on her face.

Troy hated seeing Gabi so sad. What could he do?

"I'll make more sweetie." Troy said

"No, don't! It's all right, I have to go to the store and get Troy Jr. a present for his first birthday. I'll just get something at the mall's food court."

"Ok."

Gabi was shocked, _ok_ was all he said. Then ok was what she would take. She grabbed her purse and coat, she left slamming the door.

"Is she mad at me?" Lyn asked Troy

"Why would she be mad at you?"

"Maybe because, I came here unannounced, ate her pancakes, and I'm that I called you hot last night."

"Well you make a good- wait you called me hot?"

"Yeah, and it's true."

"Really?" Troy said looking at himself in a mirror on the wall.

"Yeah, you're really attractive." he turned around and something he least expected happened.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

Gabi was sitting in her broken down car. It had broken down a few houses away from Troy's- wait she meant _her_ house. She got out of the car and started walking back to _her_ house. She unlocked the door and saw…

"_Really?" Troy said looking at himself in a mirror on the wall._

"_Yeah, you're really attractive." he turned around and something he least expected happened._

"Lyn? Troy?" she had walked in on Troy and Lyn making out. Or kissing, which ever one it was.

"Gabi it's not what it looks like. She kissed me."

"No Troy! No excuses this time! First the lie about your dream, the whole pancakes dilemma, and then all you had to say was _'ok'_ is something wrong with you?"

"No. I'm sorry." Troy said looking down at the floor.

"At least look me in the face and tell me that you didn't enjoy it." Troy didn't look up.

"Exactly that's what I thought."

"She kissed me, Gabs please believe me."

"Oh I believe you, I just don't trust you."

"Trust what does trust have to do with this?"

"I thought I trusted you enough not to enjoy it or let her kiss you."

"But-

"No Troy, forget it. I'm out of here. I won't cry any tears, I'll just live without fear." Gabriella left Lyn and Troy. Hopefully not forever, Gabi thought Troy was going to come after her. But he didn't, not even Lyn came out for her. Gabi started crying, she went inside her broken car and fell asleep.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

Ashley couldn't take it anymore, she was stuck inside the hospital. Ryan had come and visit her, but what he told her made her want to slit her wrists even more.

"I can't take it anymore!" she yelled

Ashley got up and unhooked all the cords on her. She picked up the machine and hit it against the window. She put the machine down, and grabbed the sharpest piece of glass. Well we all know what she did.

Ryan walked in with flowers, "How's my favorite niece?" he walked in and saw blood all over the floor and a limp body. The body on the floor was the source of all the blood. It was _hers _it was Ashley's body, leaning against the wall, he could tell that she used the glass from the window.

"ASHLEY?!?!?!" he yelled shaking her body, a note fell out of her other hand. It read,

'_I lean against a wall, the blood it falls. Vanessa this is not your fault, I just couldn't live knowing the whole world [[except you, Zeke, Ryan, and Troy hated me. Especially my mom, you were right! My mom doesn't know anything. I love you. Ashley.'_

"HELP!!! I NEED SOME HELP IN HERE!" Emergency came in and pronounced her… dead. Ryan knew what he had to do.

"Sharpay Evans you have a visitor." Sharpay was surprised, she didn't think anyone would come visit her. Especially not…

"Ryan? Hi, what're you here for?" Sharpay asked surprised, especially after the quarrel they went through last time he came to see her. Especially since he said he hated her.

"I- it's Ashley." tears started falling down his face.

"What's wrong with her?" even though Sharpay didn't care about anyone but herself, way deep down inside she did care.

"Sh- she's…" Ryan started sobbing. Whatever it was Sharpay knew it was bad.

"Ryan get yourself together, tell me what's wrong with her!? PLEASE!! I know I said I didn't care but-" Sharpay was opening up to her brother, "but inside I'm just afraid, afraid to admit that if I'm vulnerable someone will notice and take advantage of me or something." she had a tear rolling down her face.

"Ok, Shar it's because of what you told me. I told her and she well slit her wrist more. Now she's… dead."

"What? Why? Did she leave a note?" Sharpay started crying

"Yes, here read it." he put the note up to the window separating them.

'_I lean against a wall, the blood it falls. Vanessa this is not your fault, I just couldn't live knowing the whole world [[except you, Zeke, Ryan, and Troy hated me. Especially my mom, you were right! My mom doesn't know anything. I love you. Ashley.'_

"Oh Ashley, why do you have to be so hateful and scared… just like me." Sharpay whispered to herself. She was sobbing, Ryan request that they let her out. They hugged for a while and then he left.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

Gabi felt as if there was no fear in her life. She fixed her car and sold it for about eight grand. With some of her money she bought a motorcycle, without a helmet. She also decided not to go back to school. She also decided to go back and get her vintage and very expensive clothes, she was going to have a garage sale. Or something like that.

"Gabi?" Troy stood up surprised to see his soon to be wife, or at least he thought. This woman was wearing leather and looked hot, sexy, and tough. Not beautiful, pretty, and delicate.

"I'm here for my stuff."

"Come on sweetie don't do this."

"So Lyn, why'd you really come here?" Gabi's focus was now on Joselyn.

"Well, the truth is, my mom got a new boyfriend and well we were kind of doing it behind her back."

"So now you're here to do it behind my back with my, no not boyfriend but fiancé?"

"No."

"Gabi, don't do this."

"Shut it Bolton, now I see who's side your on. Go ahead do her, I don't care! Here have my ring Lyn, it's what you wanted!" Gabi threw her ring at Lyn and went to get her stuff.

"Gabi, when are you coming back?" a teary-eyed Troy asked

"I don't know, maybe when I can learn to trust you." Gabi left with Troy and Lyn watching her get on her motorcycle.

"You don't have a helmet?!" Troy asked

"Don't need one, I'm not scared of getting hurt or dieing." Gabi left, maybe forever, and maybe not.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

"Mommy no ones coming."

"Just wait Troy Jr. Just wait…."

No one ever showed up.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**That's my new chapter I made it extra long for everyone! Preview for next chapter-**

_- 4 months later -_

_Gabi walks into a bar, and sees a familiar face on the stage._

"_This is a song I wrote for a girl who walked out of my life. I still love her. Delilah I'll wait for you."_

_XDXDXDXDXD_

"_Sharpay Evans!" the cop called_

"_Yes?" _

"_You're…_

_XDXDXDXDXD_

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!!! THANK YOU! THIS STORIES ALMOST COMING TO AN END PROBABLY ABOUT THREE TO FOUR CHAPTERS LEFT!!!!**


	11. Wait For You

**Disclaimer- Do not own… ugh… we can't all get what we want… I also do not own the song.**

_Thanks for all the awesome reviews! You guys made me so happy! I will update sooner or at least I'll try. Let the story begin._

****

_-Four and a half years later-_

Gabriella, how to describe her ever since she left Troy. Let's see… bad chick? No, hot momma? No, advice columnist. That's what she became, even though she said she wouldn't, she had gone back to college and now her life was running smoothly. She apologized to Troy Jr. for not making his birthday party. Actually a lot of people had.

"I'm sorry I really am, here's your gift!"

"Oh wowie, mommy she got me that new toy truck I always wanted!" Troy Jr. screamed with excitement.

"Thanks so much Gabi for giving Tr- I mean Junior his gift."

"No, problem. Well I have to get going, I got a lot of work to do for the paper." Gabi said, "and there's a lot of people here to see Junior." Gabi hugged Taylor good-bye and left to her little apartment.

****

"Ugh, so much work." Gabi logged in and found fifty new messages. She found one with the subject '_Waiting for her' _she clicked it.

Of course she went by "Tell it to Naomi" instead of Gabi.

_Dear Naomi,_

_I don't know what to do there's a girl who walked out of my life about four and a half years ago, I really can't live without her anymore. I think I should go see her, but the problem is I don't know where she lives. Should I just wait for her or should I go after her. I love my Delilah very much, I just don't know if she loves me as much? What should I do?_

_Much respect,_

_Mr. Bigshot_

Gabi's heart was racing, she couldn't believe that Troy was asking her advice. To _her_ advice column, and he also still loved _her _not Lyn or some other girl. He also still called her _his_ Delilah, she reached under her bed to get her i-Pod, and she listened to his song, she didn't know if she could still sing or not. The last time she sang was with Ryan, and she just couldn't sing anymore or at least she hadn't tried.

_Dear Mr. Bigshot,_

_Follow your heart it will lead you anywhere it desires, I believe you should wait for this girl even if it has been four and a half years ago. I mean you must have done something REALLY bad if she hasn't forgiven you. Write her another song maybe? Give up on this girl if you can't really wait for her, but if she's worth the wait she must be really special. Wait for your Delilah is what I'm trying to tell you, maybe she still doesn't trust you or what you're doing. Don't try to rush fate, the best things come to those who wait._

_Much love,_

_Naomi_

Gabi also gave advice on a dog that won't smile, and a girl with an odor problem. Who wrote,

_Dear Naomi,_

_I'm a girl with a beard of zits and an odor problem, I also have a boyfriend who hasn't looked at me for ages. He once even asked if I shower, of course me and my dramatic self yelled "BE LUCKY YOU CAN RUN FROM IT!" he told me that until I get some pro-active and Deo. for my B.O., he won't be my boyfriend anymore. I also happen to love this guy! Help!_

_HELP,_

_B.O.Z (Beard of zits)_

I forgot what I wrote back but I did give some helpful advice. I e-mailed the messages to my boss. Those will be my three top choices to be put in the paper. Now I have to go out for a drink. Hey I need to reward myself too, maybe I'll go to that new bar The Point.

****

Troy of course wasn't doing so well, he always goes out to The Point to get a drink and get drunk.

"Ugh. Get me the usual Luke." Luke was the bartender there. His name was Lucas Scott he had come in from Tree Hill. He too had played basketball when he was younger. That's why they had become such good friends. At times Chad would join them to shoot some hoops.

"Man, you need to get this Gabi girl back. You're starting to become a usual." Luke smiled and got him his beers.

"_Now this is karaoke night is there anyone who would like to come up and sing?"_

"I think I should go up and sing." Troy said

"Dude, you sing?"

"Yeah, I've already written two songs on my own. One you probably heard on the radio and I think I should go up and sing my new one? Should I?"

"Go for it." Luke looked at the door and issued a hottie alert but Troy was already gone.

"Hi, I'm Gabi can I get a margarita please?"

"Oh my fuckin god!" Luke said looking up at the stage and then at Gabi.

"What?"

"Hi, I'm Troy Bolton and this is a song I wrote for the love of my life Gabriella Montez, Gabi I'll wait for you."

_I never felt nothing in the world like this before  
Now I'm missing you and I'm wishing you would come back through my door  
Why did you have to go?  
You could have let me know; so now I'm all alone_

Girl you could have stayed but you wouldn't give me a chance  
With you not around it's a little bit more than I can stand  
And all my tears they keep runnin' down my face  
Why did you turn away?

So why does your pride make you run and hide  
Are you that afraid of me?  
But I know it's a lie what you keep inside  
This is not how you want it to be

So baby I will wait for you  
Cause I don't know what else I can do  
Don't tell me I ran out of time  
If it takes the rest of my life

Baby I will wait for you  
If you think I find it just ain't true  
I really need you in my life  
No matter what I have to do  
I'll wait for you

Been a long time since you called me  
(How could you forget about me)  
You gotta be feeling crazy  
How can you walk away  
(When) Everything stays the same  
I just can't do it baby

What will it take to make you come back  
Girl I told you what it is and it just ain't like that  
Why can't you look at me?  
You're still in love with me  
Don't leave me crying

Baby why can't we just start all over again  
Get it back to the way it was  
If you give me a chance I can love you right  
But you're telling me it won't be enough

So baby I will wait for you  
Cause I don't know what else I can do  
Don't tell me I ran out of time  
If it takes the rest of my life

Baby I will wait for you  
If you think I find it just ain't true  
I really need you in my life  
No matter what I have to do  
I'll wait for you

So why does your pride make you run and hide  
Are you that afraid of me?  
But I know it's a lie what you're keeping inside  
That is not how you want it to be

Baby I will wait for you  
Baby I will wait for you  
If it's the last thing I do

Baby I will wait for you  
Cause I don't know what else I can do  
Don't tell me I ran out of time  
If it takes the rest of my life

Baby I will wait for you  
If you think I find it just ain't true  
I really need you in my life  
No matter what I have to do  
I'll wait for you  
I'll be waiting …

"Thank you, bye good-night everyone." Troy walked off the stage and just stared at the girl with Luke.

"Troy?"

"Gabs?"

"Luke!" Lucas interrupted.

****

Normally Sharpay loved ruling the big house, everyone worshipped her for being pretty and mean. While they were just plain… mean.

"Sharpay Evans?" one of the cops called

"That's me." she stood up.

"You're being let go early but you will be on parole _(Don't know how to spell it, sorry for the interruption.) _so behave miss Evans."

"Yes sir, I will sir. Don't worry sir." Sharpay left the big house with one thing in mind…. And it was not Troy or Gabriella.

"Ryan?"

"Shar? Oh my, I didn't think you of all people would come here. Aren't suppose to be in jail?"

"They let me out early for good behavior. So… how are you doing ever since you know…" she drifted off.

"I've been better, but I'm glad you're here."

"Look, I'm sorry for you know. Ugh! I just…" again she drifted off.

"No, it's okay we all hurt the people we love at some point in our lives. That's just our way of showing how cruel humans have gotten."

"I know but-" then Sharpay broke down and started crying.

"It's okay Shar, come here." she didn't get up, so he walked over to her and held her in his arms.

"Everything is going to be okay, shhhh, I'm here." he was comforting her.

"Ry? I drove myself crazy thinking of what you said, you know that you hate me." she started to sob

"I didn't mean it Shar, you're the only family I have left and I'm not going to lose you."

"You know Ryan, after I got out of jail the first thing I did was come and see you."

"Thank you."

"For what?" she sniffed

"For showing me that people can change. I love you so much. Oh, and I think you owe Zeke an apology."

"Yeah, I'll call him after a nap." she got up with Ryan's help.

"Make yourself at home, because it is your home now." they hugged one last time and she headed to her old room to take a nap.

****

"Okay how awkward is this?" Lucas asked laughing

"Shut up Luke." Troy said chugging on his beer.

"No, it's okay Lucas say whatever you feel like." Gabi interrupted while sipping her margarita.

"Thank you." Luke said

"You're welcome." Gabi said with a smirk

"Gabi are you mad?" Troy asked her noticing how uncomfortable she looked

"No, why?"

"I didn't know you'd be here don't blame- wait did you just say no?"

"Yeah."

"Wait what?"

"Yes I said no."

"Yes you said no that you're mad or yes that you are mad?"

"No I'm not mad!" she was irritated, Troy always confused her

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry, geeze." Troy put his hands up in front of him.

"Did you really write that song for me?"

"Of course he did! He won't stop talking about you. Ever since he came here." Luke said coming back and putting down three papers with three numbers.

"Really?" Gabi said giggling.

Troy missed her giggles, his heart skipped a beat when she giggled and couldn't help but smile.

"Looks like someone enjoys watching you giggle." Luke said pointing towards Troy.

"Hey, sorry for enjoying my ex-fiancée's giggle." when he said this Gabi frowned.

"Troy? Can I talk to you privately?" Gabi said getting up with her margarita in her hand.

"Sure." Troy said and Luke went back to the girls he was serving.

They went outside and Troy leaned against a wall which Gabi couldn't help but having a flashback to.

_- FLASHBACK -_

Gabi was worried about being the new freaky math girl at school and not just math but she could sing too. She got to school and the first person she saw was a hot guy holding a sign that said 'GABRIELLA MONTEZ?' she ran over to where he was.

"Hi I'm Gabriella Montez, but you can call me Gabi." she said sticking her hand out for a shake. She couldn't help but frown because he reminded her of a guy at her old school who broke her heart.

"Hi Gabi, I'm Troy Bolton. I decided to join the welcoming committee and here I am meeting such a beautiful girl like you." he gave her a charming smile which made her feel weird.

"Uh, thanks I guess?"

He had shown me all my classes and where to go. We had homeroom, history, physical education, and lunch together. At the end of the day there he was leaning against my locker. Looking very sexy in his tight but not very tight jeans.

"Hey Gabi."

"Hi Troy." he moved out the way for me to get my stuff.

"How are you? How was your day?" there it was again his charming smile.

"Oh I'm fine and my day was fine." I gave him an assuring smile.

He grabbed my chin and looked me straight in the eyes, "Tell the truth." this time his charming smile looked even sexier when he was serious. It caused me to go into confession, we spent the day at the mall and park talking. Right when he dropped me off he kissed me and I felt something I never did before. I think I felt love in that kiss, more love then I've ever felt in my life.

_- End flashback -_

Gabi knew she was mad at him, but she couldn't resist. She ran up to Troy, grabbed him by the collar and kissed him passionately; until they had to come up for air.

"I thought you wanted to talk." Troy smiled his charming smile

"Shut up Bolton and kiss me." they went back to kissing, Troy stopped her,

"Gabriella Montez, will you re-marry me?" he said with another charming smile

"Yes, I do. I thought you'd never ask." she pecked him on the lips.

They went back inside the bar hand in hand. Luke was surprised, but hey it's another one of those Troy and Gabi fights or arguments.

****

**Hope you enjoyed it as much as I loved writing it! I wrote it long for some special people .:: wink wink ::. **

**I decided to end Gabi and Troy's long road back to each other here. This story is finished as of now. Sorry if you were expecting more to it. I might follow with a sequel if it's requested.**

**Review, please.**


End file.
